Angoisse nocturne
by Griffin-0
Summary: Layton pensait passer une nuit tranquille ... C'était sans compter sur les terreurs nocturnes de Luke. (One-shot) Attention : spoilers de la Flûte du Démon !


_Et encore un one-shot pour cette quatrième fanfic. _

_Cette fois, pas de thème particulier, juste une idée qui m'a prise en pleine nuit !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture !_

* * *

« _Professeur ... _»

Une petite voix chuchotait à l'oreille du Professeur. Était-ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Son état de demi-conscience l'empêchait de tirer une conclusion satisfaisante d'un point de vue rationnel. Il décida de plus que la nuit était trop entamée pour faire un choix.

« Professeur ... »

Encore cette voix. Décidément, quelqu'un s'acharnait à le tirer de son doux sommeil. Pas de repos pour les braves, pensa-t-il.

« Professeur ! » Cette fois, il reconnut la voix.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Luke, mon garçon ? », demanda Hershel Layton d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il peinait à quitter cet état étrange, entre le rêve et l'éveil, quand on ne peut encore distinguer ce qui appartient au monde réel ou au monde chimérique. « Est-ce encore un de tes cauchemars ? »

« Je … », Luke hésitait, cherchant ses mots. Il semblait terriblement gêné, sa naturelle timidité aidant ... «Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais … »

Layton lui épargna la peine de continuer. « Tu veux venir dormir avec moi, Luke ? »

« Euh … Non, je … Je ne veux pas vous déranger, Professeur. D'ailleurs, je ferais sûrement mieux de retourner dans ma chambre ! »

Et sur ces mots, le petit Luke s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir.

Après un certain temps de réflexion, Layton rabattit les draps dans lesquels il s'était enveloppé, pour ce qu'il pensait être une bonne nuit de sommeil, et s'extirpa, non sans difficulté, de son lit. Il n'aimait pas voir Luke dans cet état et n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil tant qu'il savait l'enfant angoissé. Cela pouvait peut-être paraître ridicule, songea-t-il, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas son fils, mais il avait fini par se prendre d'affection pour cet enfant, si gentil, si naïf parfois, mais toujours attentionné avec tout le monde.

Il prit le même chemin que le jeune garçon jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci et poussa doucement la porte, qui s'entrouvrit avec un grincement. Un sanglot montait de sous la couverture, qui formait une vague forme humaine. Layton s'approcha du lit et s'assit sans bruit sur le rebord. Il tenta précautionneusement de soulever un pan du drap sous lequel Luke s'était blotti, mais celui-ci le tira immédiatement à lui. Et les pleurs reprirent de plus bel.

« Voyons, Luke, je veux juste t'aider. » dit le Professeur d'une voix calme, prenant un ton aussi rassurant et paternel qu'il le pouvait, dans la limite de ce qui est réalisable à 2h du matin. « Est-ce que ce sont tes parents qui te manquent ? »

« Je ne veux pas parler de Papa et Maman. » répondit aussitôt Luke, comme pour chasser cette pensée le plus vite possible. Layton crut discerner une pointe de colère dans sa voix mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Pour dissiper tout doute, Luke ajouta : « Et je ne veux pas parler de Mist Hallery non plus. »

Le jeune garçon trahit immédiatement ses préoccupations actuelles. Depuis les événements de ce que Layton s'amusait à appeler la « flûte du spectre », Luke avait souvent des crises d'angoisse le soir venu, ce qui avait conduit Brenda et Clark à demander à leur ami de longue date d'héberger pendant quelques temps leur fils. Ils avaient pensé que l'éloigner temporairement de la ville, lui faire changer d'air, lui ferait du bien mais cela n'avait pas apaisé ses angoisses, au contraire. Layton n'avait pas d'enfant, et bien qu'il se considérait plutôt adroit dans ce domaine, il avait beaucoup de mal à rassurer le petit Luke lorsque celui-ci était pris d'une de ses habituelles terreurs nocturnes. Il aimerait tellement l'aider, retrouver son sourire innocent d'avant les événements, sa mine réjouie, sa curiosité ...

Il tenta une nouvelle approche.

« Veux-tu me parler de ce qui te préoccupe ? »

Un mouvement sous la couverture indiqua une réponse négative.

Layton posa une main sur ce qu'il pensait être une épaule. Il essayait d'imposer une présence à l'enfant, afin qu'il sache que quelqu'un était là, près à l'écouter et à le rassurer.

« Papa n'a pas su protéger Maman ! » commença Luke. Un premier pas positif, pensa le Professeur.

« Comment pourrais-je vous protéger, vous, contre Descole ? Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vous fasse du mal, comme il a fait à Maman et … Et … » Il éclata en gros sanglots, faisant trembler la couverture de ses pleurs.

« Mais enfin, mon garçon ! Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger, mais plutôt l'inverse. Tu es un enfant, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter des problèmes des adultes. Tu devrais plutôt t'amuser avec tes amis, faire tes devoirs, attendre impatiemment l'heure du goûter … »

Silence des deux côtés. Le Professeur reprit rapidement :

« Je ne laisserai pas Descole te faire du mal, ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour l'arrêter mais en attendant, il faut arrêter de te tourmenter et repartir de l'avant ! Le passé doit appartenir au passé, il doit t'aider à avancer, plutôt que de te ralentir. Crois-moi, Luke, il ne faut pas laisser le passé rattraper ton présent ... »

Le visage du Professeur prit un air vague. Son attention venait d'être attirée ailleurs, il semblait absorbé par ses pensées, comme lorsque l'on cherche à se rappeler d'un souvenir lointain. De son côté, Luke semblait plus calme à présent, sa respiration se faisait plus régulière et les sanglots avaient cessé. Il regardait le Professeur, les yeux brillants de larmes, mais également d'une lueur toute autre.

« Oui, Luke, je t'assure … Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter désormais. Mist Hallery ne craint plus rien, et tes parents ont maintenant assez d'expérience pour se protéger l'un l'autre. Tu devrais te reposer maintenant ... »

Le Professeur s'allongea à ses côtés et passa une main dans les cheveux du petit garçon, qui se détendit encore un peu plus. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, puis Layton sentit que l'enfant s'était laissé emporté par le sommeil. Il décida de faire de même. Lui aussi se sentait attirer vers le monde des rêves et il n'avait pas la volonté nécessaire pour se lever et rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, et ce fut l'une des nuits les plus paisibles qu'ils aient jamais passée.


End file.
